Free Falling
by LadyEliseNicoleKatherine
Summary: What happens when Trent and Courtney where BFFS since TDA and are now Bf and Gf. How will Duncan and Gwen take it? find out by reading my story and not my sucky summary. Discontinued due to me not thinking oF a good plot to continue.


Free falling COURTNEY POV I couldn't take it anymore he was in the elimination area ( don't know what the call it) and I was in first class. I should be eliminated as all I ever was to him was a selfish bitch, I finally got up my courage and started to walk towards the elimination area as I walked fellow cast members looked at me with confused and bewildered expressions on their faces. When I saw Gwen peeking to see what was going on I slid past her and saw that it was between Duncan and Alejandro I took a deep breathe and walked in everybody looked at me hands just raised a bit In cased I had an outburst but instead i walked up to a confused Chris and snatched the parachute from his grip. A smile formed on his lips, as I turned to face to people whom I knew all hated me and my voice cracking as I spoke" I know you all must hate me but I only act the way I do to protect myself from anybody and everybody" I looked up to see people with either sentimental or hard looks on their faces as if they thought it was an act " but you see right before the show started and my parents went through a nasty divorce, my father said that if won the million dollars he would love me like he used to love me. So I did everything I could to try to win his love but ended up becoming someone whom I now hate my father. I came to realization after the show but kept trying to win his love but in the end I lost two friends and a lot of potential friends so now I want to leave this show forever." I looked up a single tear fell down my face as I finished " Duncan Gwen I am truly sorry that things ended the way they did." as I finished a let my self fall back before chris could protest as I fell I heard the screams of both Duncan and Gwen as I pulled on the parachute and pulled the cord.

Once on the ground I was approached by no other than Trent Graymore Gwen's ex and my best friend since TDA. As he saw me he smiled probably knowing what I had said and spoke up breaking the silence " and I thought I was gonna have to deal Duncan calling me Elvis the whole ride." I smiled and ran into his outstretched arms loving how warm he was. " I guess your day just got better knowing the biggest sap of all time is riding with you. " I spoke my voice a mix of happiness and sadness knowing I had nothing left to lose I just told the world about my everything except how he abused me saying that I was trash and rapping me not even Trent knew. As I thought my eyes started watering and I finally broke down in his arms when my softest was over Trent still held me protectively in his embrace. " sorry " I muttered. I could feel him tense up " for what? He said clearly confused. I laughed at his complete ignorance " I ruined your shirt"" I don't mind as long as I'm with you I couldn't care less" his fingers lightly touched my chin raising my head to look into his brilliant green ones as he leaned down luis mouth descending on mine. I instantly gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. When we finally pulled away we were both gasping for air, the kiss it self was passionate and filled with love. I smiled at Trent and we kissed again till the sudden beep of a truck horn made us jump away from each other. Before we left for the truck I asked Trent one thing " are we an item now?" he just smiled and and kissed me again but in was short and chaste.

DUNCAN POV I couldn't believe she just jumped out of the plane, I mean couldn't she see both me and Gwen were trying to make her jealous. I mean Gwen only felt guilty because she really liked Trent and wanted to get together with him and I just like making courtney mad.  
>I turned around and saw Chris pulling out a big bulky tv with an evil grin on his face.<br>" Duncan Gwen" he singsonged " wanna watch some reality tv" me and Gwen looked at each other skeptical and walked toward the seats that were put out for us. As Chris turned on the screen I saw Courtney and Trent hugging then Trent put his fingers under her chin and leaned her head up and muttered something before he kissed her and she didn't even push her away. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" Gwen yelled furiously. Chris just smiled " oh thats right you don't know"" know what ?" this time I spoke up venom in my voice. " remember when Trent and Courtney stopped talking to you two" we nodded our heads in unison" well that's because they were always hanging out because they both like each other"" oh really then why didn't she just break up with me""because she didn't want you to kill Trent she was going to tell you when you and Gwen started dating but when she found out I told her to fake her grief" he said like it wasn't that big of a deal. " wait then those things she said about her dad was that a lie" Gwen asked " no and she left out one tiny part her dad abused her physically and mentally thats why she is always trying to stand up for her self." THE END OF THE BEGING If you loved it review if you hate if well thats ur problem this is my very FIRST fanfic!  
>Anyway so comment message me if you have ideas With love and pandas LadyEliseNIcoleKatherine 3333 PS you guys should so read A touch of what by LadyElectricity<p> 


End file.
